youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rassilon of Old/Young Justice August news round-up
It seems we are still out of luck for August's episode scheduling for Young Justice, with the Cartoon Network schedule for August 2011 below. Friday, August 5th, 2011 at 6:30pm (ET) - "#5 Schooled" {C}Superboy’s anger over his non-relationship with Superman is getting out of control. He refuses to train with Black Canary, and when the team faces an opponent that even the Justice League had trouble defeating, the Boy of Steel goes rogue. Friday, August 12th, 2011 at 6:30pm (ET) - "#3 Welcome to Happy Harbor" {C}After Speedy declines to join the new team, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash fear Young Justice is just a big joke…while new member Miss Martian fears there’s no room for her to be part of it. So when the four heroes and Superboy come up against Mister Twister, it looks like all their fears have just been realized… Friday, August 19th, 2011 at 6:30pm (ET) - "#6 Infiltrator" {C}Artemis faces an uphill battle trying to win over her new teammates as she tries to fill Red Arrow's boots on a mission he initiated: saving a brilliant young scientist from the League of Shadows. Friday, August 26th, 2011 at 6:30pm (ET) - "#7 Denial" When the team investigates the disappearance of Kent Nelson (formerly Doctor Fate), the scientific-minded Wally West is forced to confront his disbelief in magic while battling Abra Kadabra and Klarion the Witch Boy for the ultra-powerful helmet of fate. Friday, September 2nd, 2011 at 6:30pm (ET) - "#8 Downtime" After a disastrous mission with the team, Aqualad returns to Atlantis to choose between a life on the surface world … or one beneath the waves with the Aquagirl of his dreams. But other forces are at play, which may make Aqualad's decision for him. Young Justice airs Fridays at 6:30pm (ET) on Cartoon Network. Clips from the upcoming episode "Targets" are available to view here. Source Also released are screenshots from the Season 1, Volume 1 DVD's menus. See image links below; *Disc artwork *DVD menu *Episode selection screen *Trailer screen *Language selection *DVD credits They all look pretty snazzy if you ask me! Also, while final sales numbers cannot be currently verified, first week sales estimates for Young Justice - Season One, Volume One for the weekend ending July 24th, 2011, fall below the 30,000 mark, along with the DVD release failing to place on all major sales charts. Again, this can be attributed to the multiple consumer reports stating the general shortage of the disc's availability. Source Young Justice - Season One, Volume One, on sale for the suggested retail price of $14.97, is available at all retail and online retailers. The next Young Justice home video release is expected to be announced later this year. Also announced, which is very exciting news for Canadian viewers, is that Young Justice is due to air in Fall 2011 on Teletoon. The new Fall 2011 Teletoon schedule launches September 5th, 2011. Source And for those legal people who have not yet seen "Targets", Cartoon Network has released preview clips of the officially un-aired episode ten at 2011's San Diego Comic-Con. The two clips can be downloaded at World's Finest. Source That's all the news for now, stay tuned to the news feed to make sure you stay up to date with the latest Young Justice news and updates. The Young Justice Wiki Administration team Category:Young Justice news